


The House at the End of the Cemetery

by yastaghr



Series: Scribbling is its own Language - Oneshots [37]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Autumn, Fainting, Gen Work, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Haunted Houses, Horror, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mt. Ebott (Undertale), Multiple Universes, Multiverse, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Papyrus/Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Tsundere Flowey (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Puff (UT!Papyrus) and Edge (UF!Papyrus) were enjoying their walk through the autumn forest when they came across a house that had never been there before. A scream led them inside the haunted house.A gift for Skeleshipper
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Scribbling is its own Language - Oneshots [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/667640
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The House at the End of the Cemetery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkeleShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleShipper/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday, Skele! I hope you enjoy this fic. My migraine is better now but the wind has not stopped, so it may come back. I finished this in the gap, though!

Leaves were falling from the colorful trees bathed in the golden light of the afternoon. The ground only had a few of them on it so far. The cold had only just arrived this year. Fall had come late.

No matter how late it came, though, the monsters of Mt. Ebott would always appreciate it. They knew what it was like to live without seasons. The ones who had stayed here were the ones who needed them. Some monsters couldn't handle the change and had moved to more stable climes elsewhere. Edge and Puff were not among them. They loved the weather changes here. They tanned in the summer and made snowmen in the winter, but their favorite season was fall. The colors, the smells, the tastes, the holidays; everything about it was something they enjoyed.

It wasn't a surprise that they were out and enjoying it on this fine afternoon. They were dressed in comfy sweaters and long pants over serious hiking boots. Puff's outfit was colored orange and yellow with blue accents. He had a hand-knit scarf that very clearly was someone's first project. The bone pattern was utterly him. Frisk had done well.

Edge, walking hand-in-hand with him and wearing red and brown with black accents and a felted hat with cat hairs (and fake ears) on it, was just as happy as he was. They both loved the fall.

Their walk was going just as usual until they came across the house. It was an old house. It's walls, shingles, and window frames were all the same weathered grey. Some of the boards were peeling a bit, and Edge thought he could spot a few patches of termite damage. Gross. There wasn't even a door on the back porch they ran across first. That should have been their first warning: its appearance.

Their second warning should have been the scream. Why would there be a human in such a dilapidated structure? Surely no one would be stupid enough to go in... at least, no human... at least, no human child. That's what it sounded like. A human child.

Both of them had been trained to be Royal Guards, although only one of them had been allowed in. Both of them, whether they admitted it or not, wanted to be heroes on some level or another. So it wasn't all that surprising that both of them ran into the house without a thought. The surprising thing was that the disintegrating steps up to the back porch held their combined weight as they ran, still hand in hand, into danger. Well, danger might have been a bit of an exaggeration. A little bit of fear was the only thing that happened.

Puff looked with amusement at Edge's antics. He knew his datemate was scared. Edge was terrible with jumpscares. Gore didn't bother him, but his fight or flight reflexes were still wound too high for this to be funny to him. It was a little kid's idea of a scary house. All of the "exhibits" were simple and not dangerous at all. That made Puff wonder.

"EDGE," He asked suddenly, making his partner jump once again, "YOU WOULDN'T HAPPEN TO HAVE KNOWN A SMALL HUMAN BY THE NAME OF CHARA, WOULD YOU?"

Edge frowned. "OF COURSE, I DO. THEY WERE A SOFT KID WHO LOVED PRANKS AND JAPES. THEY TRIED TO PLEASE EVERYONE, BUT THEY LOVED TO SEE THEM SCARED. THEY WERE HARMLESS, THOUGH. WHY?"

Puff smiled; the whole thing clear to him now. "NO REASON... EXCEPT I THINK I KNOW WHO IS BEHIND THIS. WHY DON'T WE SEE WHO AND WHAT IS WAITING FOR US OUTSIDE THE LAST DOOR? I AM SURE IT LEADS TO THE FRONT PORCH. IT WOULD BE NICE TO SEE THE SKY AGAIN. WOULDN'T IT?"

Edge nodded stiffly, trying to hide his mixed fear and hope, despite the impossibility of hiding those things from Puff. "YES. LET US GO."

They made their way out of the rest of the house. Edge seemed spooked by the fact that the little "exhibits" were now gone. Puff wasn't. Their host wouldn't want to waste energy on something if it wasn't going to be shocking anymore. They had always loved pranks.

When they finally opened the front door, even Puff was in for a surprise. He'd been expecting an entrance to Mt. Ebott, the place where they'd been trapped. He hadn't been expecting a cemetery. It was rather anticlimactic. For him.

Edge seemed to find it too much. Puff felt his grip on his hand weaken suddenly. The next thing he knew was the sound of Edge's hard skull bouncing off something. It didn't so much sound like a thump as a thwap, like the sound of bone hitting the fabric. Puff looked down. He'd landed on a pillow. Why exactly was there a pillow that nice on the floor of an abandoned house?

"Well, I didn't want him to hurt himself, idiot. He is dating my best friend after all," A familiar whiny voice said from within the cemetery. Puff's sockets snapped to face the sound. He hadn't been expecting _that_ voice.

Flowey, his Flowey, was bobbing there in all his muted yellow glory. The moonlight peeking through the treetops was doing him no favors. Next to him was a Chara Puff didn't _quite_ recognize. The colors of their hair, skin, sweater, and eyes were all different, but the form was the same as the one that he had known. This one had a red and black sweater with pale skin, strawberry blonde hair, and green eyes.

Puff waved merrily. "HELLO, FLOWEY! HELLO CHARA WHO IS NOT MINE! DID YOU HAVE A GOOD TIME WITH YOUR JAPE?"

Chara, unexpectedly, laughed. "You're right, he is pretty funny, even if he wasn't scared! I'm sorry I doubted you, big brother. Yeah, Puff, we had a good time. I can't wait to see how you guys will like the next one!"

Puff grinned. He was glad that Edge's first human friend was nicer than his had been. "IN THAT CASE, SO SHALL I!... AND PERHAPS I SHALL PREPARE A JAPE OF MY OWN! NYEH HEH HEH HEH! I'LL TELL EDGE YOU SAID HI WHEN HE WAKES UP, SHALL I?"

Chara nodded. "Thanks! Holding this form takes a lot of energy. You might want to pick up your datemate. The house is going to go when I do."

Puff nodded and easily picked Edge up off the ground. It was nice to not have to worry about his pelvis showing in this outfit when he bent over. He stood up, braced his precious cargo for a sudden drop, and bent his knees.

Then he saw Chara wink at him before disappearing in a flash of yellow, four-pointed sparkles. The floor dropped out from underneath him and he grunted as his knees took the impact. It wasn't too high, but he still checked to make sure that Edge was okay. He hadn't so much as twitched.

Puff looked up just in time to see Flowey's rolled eyes before his best friend buried himself back into the ground. He wasn't on top of a grave, but he was near one. Puff walked over to see whose it was. That was when he felt the chill Edge had been feeling all night. The gravestone read, "~~~~~~ “Chara” ~~~~~~. Stolen by the mountain and murdered by a monster, 200X-201X."

"I SHOULD TELL THE ROYAL FAMILY ABOUT THIS. CHARA DESERVES A BETTER MEMORIAL THAN THAT," Puff muttered to himself. Then he headed off into the woods, lover in his arms, ready to head home and get the nightmares over with.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at:
> 
> yastaghr.com (most details)  
> twitter.com/yastaghr (most active)  
> yastaghr.tumblr.com (most history)


End file.
